Finally Found You
by xxedwardphantom910xx
Summary: Freshman Bella Swan's life is drastically changed when she is introduced to Edward Cullen. After meeting each other during a school project involving Freshmen and Juniors, Bella and Edward form a close bond that seems to be for both their good. Can Edward protect young Bella from both her home life and his Vampire one? Or will both be forced due to such drastic differences?


I was most likely the only teenager in the entire state, no make that the only teenager in the world, that wished for the school days to be longer.

Although Forks High School had nine periods, each lasting a little more than a half hour, it seemed as though the school day always went by fast, too fast for my liking.

I looked up from my creative writing journal, this week we were focusing on writing details and how even the smallest of ones can add flavor to any piece of writing.

I sighed, the school day would be ending soon and I would have to go home and deal with whatever was awaiting me at home.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't as if my father abused me or anything, it's just being a single father was really taking a toll on my dad and he and I both could see it.

Although I didn't totally mind cooking meals and doing the dishes and other house chores, I was like every other high school Freshman and dreaded the thought of having to do physical labor.

The sound of my creative writing teacher's shrilling voice sent chills up my spine.

"Alright now creative writers before the day ends I just want to inform you all that starting tommorow each of you will be assigned an upper classman to use as a model for your detailed writing assignment."

The whole class groaned in unison. It was bad enough that we were doing a whole unit on details but now we had to write about some upper class jerk who would just make fun of us behind our backs anyway.

I looked down at my journal pretending to be enthralled in my current blank page of what should have had detailed writing on it.

Mrs. Thorton cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Alright class settle down , settle down!" She pushed her glasses up using her middle finger rather than her pointer one, apperently while studying abroad during the 70s she had been told by her peers in Japan that using the middle finger to position your glasses was the "kawaii" thing to do.

"I'm coming around to assign you your partners based on writing skill and knoweldge so hold tight!"

As Mrs. Thorton was coming around with her clipboard and kawaii glasses, another teacher appeared at the door.

A tall, fairly thin man with a balding head poked his head in the room.

"Mrs. Thorton? I know we aren't starting the details project until tomorrow, but my class ended early and I though they could come by and introduce themselves to their partners?"

Mrs. Thorton stopped what she was doing and made a big scene about how these students were "taking time out of their english duties" to help us with an important assignment and to be on our best behavior,but when in reality the Common Core had nothing planned for this students and they needed something to work on that wouldn't cause them to loose too many brain cells.

After being one of the last ones called to find out who their partner was, I was told that my partner would be an 11th grader named Edward Cullen, and that he left early for the day but would be here for class tomorrow "for sure".

I gave a nod to my teacher along with a little shurg to let her know I understood.

Maybe it was better that this Edward guy wasn't here today, I wouldn't have to worry _too _much about tommorow not knowing if I would hate him or not.

The final bell rang and I slowly collected my things when the thinning haired english teacher came over to me.

"Edward will be a great partner I promise." He said with a soft smile that was intended to assure me I had nothing to fear.

"I know it can be kind of scary not knowing who your partner will be but Edward is nice, very quiet but nice." He said with that same assuring tone in his voice.

I nodded and smile politely back at him before I let out a mumbled "I hope so" and leaving the building

As I headed toward the buses I started to wonder what this Edward may look like. With Forks High School being so small and what not it was very possible that I have seen him before while wandering the halls.

I sat down in my usual seat toward the middle of the bus and nestled my ear buds into place, drowning out all the chaotic noises coming from my peers on the bus and continued to day dream about what this Edward Cullen would be like.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

If Alice's vision she had seen during lunch was true, then I had no choice but to run away from Forks and never look back..

I ran a hand through my messy hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

I couldn't, no, I _wouldn't _put this human in any more danger than she had to be.

I refused to hurt another human being, let alone child.

No, not again.

_Hello there fellow people of FF! If your new to my stories than welcome aboard! If you have stuck with me through this draught of writers block then thank you for doing so, I love you! Alright so a quick little author's note just to be sure that everything is clear. Bella is 15 and in 9__th__ grade, Edward is the same age and stuff as the book and all. For those of you who read my previous story before I took it down "My Little One", this story is similar to that minus the whole abusive Charlie thing. I hope you all enjoyed this and please please PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think. Should I continue? How do you like the story so far? Any thoughts, questions, comments, concerns? LET ME KNOW I DON'T BITE THAT HARD! ;) Also, friend me on Facebook for updates and what not reguarding my stories and for some Twilight love 3 __**Carly Edwardphantom **_\

_You can also follow me along on Tumblr if you're into that jazzy stuff, I follow back! :3_


End file.
